


Staying Warm In A Hotel

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 💘 [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Bottom Lamar, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Sex, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Smut, Top Trevor, Warm, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: It started raining, getting cold outside so, Lamar and Trevor decide to stay at a hotel for the night. They were getting warm, which leads to something more.[Trevor x Lamar] ♡





	Staying Warm In A Hotel

It is 10:13 pm at night. It's also dark out now. Trevor and Lamar were hanging out when it started to rain, badly. 

 

They stopped at a hotel and decided to stay there in a room. To also keep warm from the cold out there. 

 

Trevor was looking out the window while Lamar was drying his hair and head off with a towel. He's also sitting at the end of the bed. He was tired but, not too sleepy or out of it. He looked at Trevor. 

 

“What ya doing, homie?” he asked him. 

 

Trevor was drinking a beer. He looks at Lamar. 

 

“Just thinking.” he said 

 

He was staring at him for awhile, maybe a minute. 

 

Lamar blushes a bit. 

 

Trevor puts his beer down on the table near him. He walked over to the bed. He was standing in front of Lamar now. Lamar had put the towel on the bed, off himself. 

 

“What ya want, crazy dude?” 

 

“You.” Trev said with a slight smirk. 

 

Lamar blushed again. They had only given each other handjobs before. Did Trevor want more than that? 

 

'Wait, does he mean…?’ Lamar thought to himself but, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Trevor leaning down, getting closer to him. 

 

Trevor kisses Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar lets out a slightly startled noise out of his mouth. He puts his hands on Trevor's shoulders but, he doesn't push him away. He was kissing back. Trevor smiles into the kiss. 

 

Lamar slightly opens his mouth. Trevor puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. Lamar moaned softly as he closes his eyes, letting Trev take the lead in the kiss. After another minute, Trevor pulled away. 

 

Lamar was flustered as he was panting. His face was a deep shade of red. Tho he's enjoying this. 

 

Trevor takes off Lamar's shirt then, his own shirt, throwing both clothing on the ground, near them. 

 

He pushed Lamar down onto the bed, in the middle, on his back. He got on top of him. 

 

“T..” Lamar said, with slight nervousness. 

 

He nervously looked at him. 

 

Trevor smirked, grabbing Lamar's leg then, upper thigh. He started touching and kissing Lamar everywhere. Lamar liked it. 

 

Then, Trevor licks Lamar's right nipple in circles, doing the same with the left nipple, with his finger. Lamar arches his back a little bit, moaning. 

 

Lamar was blushing. He didn't know why he was sensitive to Trevor's touch. 

 

Trevor smirks again. He lets go of Lamar's nipples and starts grinding against him, rubbing their clothed dicks on each other. 

 

Lamar bit his lower lip, liking it. 

 

Trevor stops then, he was taking both of their pants and boxers off. He also throws the clothes on the ground. 

 

They were both naked now. Lamar looked away, not wanting to look at Trevor's dick yet. He had given a handjob to Trev before but, he had just put his hand in Trevor's pants that time. He's never seen Trev's dick before. Trevor thought that Lamar was being adorable right now and likes this shy side of him. 

 

Lamar had put his chain necklace and green hat on the nightstand. 

 

Trevor reached into his pants’ pocket and grabs two things. A condom and small bottle of lube. Lamar didn't ask why he had those with him. 

 

He opened the bottle and lubes his fingers. He puts them near Lamar's hole. He rubs around it. Then, he pushes two inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar was breathing heavily as he was closing his eyes again. He tried to get use to the slightly painful and weird feeling. 

 

Trevor moved his fingers, in and out of him as he fingered Lamar open, spreading his hole. He pulls them out. 

 

He opens the condom, putting it on. He also lubed his dick, covering it. He threw the bottle in his clothes after. 

 

He grabs Lamar's legs. Trevor spreads them then, positioned his dick on Lamar's entrance. He pushed inside Lamar, halfway in. 

 

Lamar whimpered as he felt a slight pain through him. His eyes started to tear up, tho he tried to relax. 

 

Trevor leaned down, he kisses Lamar's neck, gently and whispered in his ear. 

 

“Lamar, relax~” 

 

Lamar slightly relaxed. Trevor gave him a gentle smile. He starts thrusting, in and out of him, slowly. Lamar lets out some small whimpers. 

 

He gets use to the feeling as Trevor started to thrust into him, in a medium pace now. Lamar grabs the bed sheets in a tighten grip.  

 

Lamar looked into Trev's hazel eyes as Trevor looks back into Lamar's brown ones. They kept staring at each other's eyes. 

 

Lamar's blush darkened again. 

 

“Trev~” 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Trevor thrusted deeper and harder in him. He had hit Lamar's prostate, his nerves there. 

 

Lamar arched his back again as he moans. 

 

“Trevor~!” 

 

Trev was also in pleasured bliss as he rolled his head back. He came in the condom. After that, Lamar came on his chest. 

 

They were both panting, sweaty and hearts beating fast (especially Lamar's), from the sex. Their bodies very warm now. 

 

Trevor noticed the slight mark, the hickey on there. He leans down and was kissing Lamar's neck again. He also kissed Lamar's lips. He pulls back, looking at his younger lover. 

 

After a few seconds, Trevor pulled out and took the condom off. He ties it and throws the now used condom away in the trash can near them. He cleans them both off with another towel, putting it on the ground too. 

 

Then, he lays down next to Lamar and pulls him closer. They have a blanket halfway over them as they rested. Lamar puts his head on Trev's chest. Trevor smiled at this. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes, resting now. 

 

Usually it was Lamar who held him but, Trevor didn't mind doing the holding this time. 

 

“I love you, Lamar.” he whispers to him. 

 

He holds Lamar close to him. 

 

Lamar smiles in his sleep. 'I love you too, Trev.’ he thought, still slightly sleeping. 

 

They both fall asleep together, cuddling. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Five hours later -_

 

It was still raining outside. It was also still dark and cold out. It's 3:23 am now. 

 

Lamar wakes up, opening his eyes. He had slept for a few hours. He had quietly got up from under the blanket and off the bed. 

 

Trevor didn't wake up and was still sleeping, peacefully. Lamar smiles at that then, he walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

Lamar notices the mark on his neck and slightly blushed again. 

 

He turned on the shower, getting in. He liked the warm water running down his body and skin. He was taking a long, nice shower, feeling the warmth as he gets deep in his thoughts. 

 

He smiled to himself. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two very much :) ♡


End file.
